iHelp You Out
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Why was Sam being so nice and considerate and helping Freddie by bringing his camera, hard drive, & cables? It's because she loves him and they love each other so much they get married. They help each other out, but their assistant Marty is another story.


**iHelp You Out**

Sam yells, "I'm back!"

"Hey Sam," Brad greets

"Hey Oh I got your camera-" Sam says handing Freddie his camera

Freddie responds, "Thank you"

"Hard drive, cables, and I brought you guys chips and fresh guacomole." She continues after handing Freddie all his stuff

Brad compliments about to eat a chip, "Wow that's awesome"

"Wait!" Freddie yells while running over to Brad and slapping the chip out of his hand

Sam wonders glaring at Freddie, "Why'd you do that?"

"What'd you put the in the guac? Something to make us sleep?" He asks suspicious of Sam's motives

Sam shakes her head and simply says, "No."

"Then eat some" Freddie orders bringing the container full of guacomole closer to her

She picks out a chip from the bag, dips it in the guacomole, and eats it. As Sam chews the chews the chip she leans her head closer to Freddie and chewing loudly at that. She makes a motion in the air with her hands from her mouth down to her stomach. Therefore she proves the chips and guacomole are safe and she disproves Freddie's assumption that she tampered with the food to prank them.

Freddie tells Brad, "Jast a sec"

He grabs Sam's arm and pulls her aside. They walk together away from Brad, so Freddie could talk to her in private. He faces her towards him and lets go of her arm.

"Okay what's up with you," Freddie questions

Sam replies sweetly and honestly by asking, "What do you mean?"

"You have been _nice _and_ helpful _and _considerate all day_ What's your game?" Freddie says annoyed still questioning her nice ways knowing that isn't the usual Sam-like behavior

She replies with a shake of her hand and says truthfully as she looks into his eyes, "No game"

He stares at her still in disbelief

"Why don't we get on with the project?" Sam suggests

He relents, "Okay"

"'Kay" Sam agrees

"_Okay" _He emphasizes

She says again, "Okay"

"Okay" He responds almost as if they're in a contest as to who can say the word 'okay' the most times

"'Kay" She responds again and walks over to sit down

Later around midnight Freddie pops his head out to find Sam sitting alone on some steps in the courtyard sipping some water sadly after having a little argument with Carly. She denies her feelings for Brad and claims she never said she hated Freddie. But he reminds her of the birthday card she gave him that says "Happy Birthday I hate you, Hate Sam"

Sam groans for him to "Just leeave"

He mimics her tone of voice saying he'll "leeeave"

But he has something to say before he goes. She then threatens to do a double-fist dance on his face.

Freddie doesn't leave standing his ground. He then says to her basically how he understands it can be scary to put your feelings out there. He also reassures her that everyone feels that way. But you never know if you don't..

Sam stares at Freddie with an intense and amorous look, gives up fighting her feelings, grabs his shoulders and kisses him, breaks the kiss after eleven seconds, staring into each others' eyes, looking shocked. And with that nice little interruption. At first there's a feeling of awkwardness.

Through time their relationship grows and we fast foward to a decade after that fateful night, which April 9th 2011 near the stroke of midnight. Now it's ten years later Sam and Freddie have been married for five years and have two kids and some other things have changed too. Sam went from being lazy to being a world class celebrity chef and TV Hostessa Freddie's a highly renowned director and photographer.

They have endorsement deals with Pear especially for one of their highest selling apps the MoodFace app developed by none other than Freddie and Brad. Sam and Freddie's all times favorite role of who they are as people are being husband and wife to each other. The other one of course is being Mama and Daddy to their two kids. And what comes in a close third is being partners in their own production company Plan FSB

"Bye Mama" Kyle waves from Ridgeway, which now has classes from Pre-K through 12

Sam waves, "Later kiddo Daddy and I will pick you up in a couple hours."

They go and drop their two year old daughter Aly off to the daycare center just a few blocks down from Ridgeway. It's run by Principal Franklin's daughter Emily.

"Buh Bye Dada" She waves

Freddie says, "Bye Sweetie Mama will come back soon"

They leave Aly with and head to the FSB studios in the halls of Rickelodeon. Freddie parks their silver Flanken Camaro while Sam unlocks to their viewing room by their shared office. Sam and Freddie are currently producing her own cooking show aptly titled

the Samantha Benson Show, but today they are working on their other hit show "Little Ham". The show's a very funny sitcom about an aspiring actress, who just loves the camera and has an equally narcissistic husband.

"Hey Honey I found your hard drive." Sam mentions as Freddie walks in their viewing room

He replies after giving Sam a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Babe"

"The DVDs, cables, oh and I made us some popcorn with butter" She continues

Freddie laughs, "Okay you do supposed to be working right Sammy?"

He grabs her arm and sits Sam down on his lap. They go over what scenes to use or cut from the show as well as what lines to use. Their buddy and co-producer Don Schneeder tapes all the behinds the scenes action for the fans to see on ITube.

Don says, "Here's a behind-the-scenes look of 'Little Ham's latest episode 'Last One Standing'"

"Hey Don" Sam says in a silly

Freddie greets trying to sound cool "What's up Schneeder"

"Should we give them a taste of newest ep?" Don asks

Sam plays along, "A small morsel of the ep"

"A small morsel of the ep" repeats Freddie

He says, "Okay"

"'Kay" Sam agrees

"_Okay" _He emphasizes

She says again, "Okay"

On monitor A they show the three actors of the show a curly blonde named Jennifer McKady-Kinse, her own husband and co-star Nicholas Kinse and the two big stars of the Melinda Crosgeve and the guy that plays her husband Neal Menck

"You'll do fine Relax Catie" Jenn's character Stephanie says

Melinda's character Catie, "I know Steph. I don't need you to tell me that do Garby honey"

"Hey Catie Babe it is weird for hair to grow on your feet," Neal's character Garby says

A laugh track comes up

Nick's character Eddie says disgusted, "Eww"

"Gross" echoed by Jenn's character Steph

Nick's character Eddie adds, "I know right Steph"

Don announces, "Okay that''s all you guys get"

"Aww too bad Bye guys Later" Sam signs off

Freddie adds, "Yep we have to back to editing See ya"

"And that was our producers umm.. what are your names again?" Don playfully jokes

"I'm Samantha Benson" Sam reminds with an over-the-top voice and big smile

Freddie says in a higher pitched voice "And I'm Freddie Benson"

"No relation," they say in unison

"Oh wait...yes we do we're married," She pretended to forget

Freddie plays along "We forgot for a sec there"

"Catch Little Ham Saturdays at 8PM on RICK" they say together

They go back to editing and within minutes fans leave comments like LOL saying they love the real life husband and wife ship Jennick and their on-screen ship Steddie. They have some time to themsevlves and have just finished editing.

Sam notices with a laugh, "Here I'll help you out with that you've got butter on your chin there Benson."

She seductively sucks on her first fingers once and wipes the butter off his chin.. He uses a napkin to wipe off the excess saliva. Their bumbling assistant Marty comes in.

Freddie asks, "Will you take the final cut to Don?"

"And bring me some ham..[looking over at Freddie and sighs] she adds please" Sam asks

Marty, a little bald man with a nasily voice responds, "Right away Mr. Benson and Mrs. Benson"

"What is it Babe?" Freddie wonders as they head back into their office

Sam pushes all the papers off the desk and locks the door after closing the blinds.

"There's nobody in here, but us and the way you take charge like that just gets me going. Freddie kiss me." Sam explains and starts kissing him

Freddie says trying to fight back the lustful urge, "S-Sammy we're the bosses we can't do this here [She kisses and nips at his collarbone. Then she straddles his waist] Okay Baby."

He abruptly lays her down on their desk as she undid the top of her purple dress exposing her black lacy bra. Freddie takes off his shirt and they kiss each other passionately. They didn't hear the key turn in the lock

"Mr. Benson I-Oh my god I'm so sorry" Marty apologizes profusely

They compose themselves and get dressed.

Sam reassures, "It's alright, but would it kill you to knock first."

"I apologize Mrs. Benson I should definitely knock the next I see Mr. Benson giving you to mouth-to-mouth and the heimlich maneuver especially in your own office." Marty says

Freddie says, "Is that what you think that was-"

"Just go with it Freddie" Sam interrupts.

Marty sighs, "Great, so I can keep my job. Maybe I could hang with you guys?"

"Sure" Freddie says in an uncertain voice

Sam mumbles, "I guess if you want. We were gonna have dinner with our kids back at home..."

"Great I'll tell Ma I won't be home for dinner. She always gives the good fish to Tabby that darn cat."

Freddie adds "Oh But wait-"

He runs off and calls his mother, "Ma I have friends"

"Wait No one-" Sam interjects

Freddie interrupts her with a quick kiss on the lips, "Sam the man was so excited he called his mom like you said let's just go with it."

"Fine" She groans

By seven o'clock Kyle and Aly are washed up for dinner and in their booster seats. Sam cooked this Italian style chicken and dumplings. Freddie bought candied bacon flavored ice cream The kids love it just as much as bacon, ham, ribs, really any meat, or spaghetti tacos. Marty excitedly brings over some pimento loaf.

Kyle asks in a whisper, "Mama who's the old dude having dinner with us?"

"He's our assistant Marty Be nice son" Sam replies

Marty offers Aly some pimento loaf.

"What do you say Aly" Freddie reminds

She replies, "No thank you"

They go on having a nice dinner with their very um.. unique guest to say the least. Marty overstay his welcome 'til the kids are tucked in.

"Love you Mama" Aly says

Kyle yawns "Night Dad"

"We love you Good night guys" They say together as they shut the door

Marty notices, "What a nice family you have"

"Marty!" Sam says surprised

Freddie adds "You're still here!"

"I woulda had a nice family if that evil witch Martha would've stayed" He cries on Sam's shoulder

Freddie sighs and she mouths the words 'Help get him off my shoulder'

"Uh Marty sure your parents are worried about you" Freddie mentions

Sam coos, "Time to be a big boy and go home to your Mommy Marty"

"You're right I've overstayed my welcome" Marty sighs

He leaves and Sam and Freddie snuggle on the couch. Later they go to their room and finish what they started at the office. After they're dressed the kids get in their bed because they're scared of the thunder and lightning from the storm. All in all it was an interesting end to the day.


End file.
